tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy
|last_appearance = Letters to Santa |creator(s) = Abi Grant |name = Jeremy |title = Jeremy the Jet Plane |nicknames = Jeremy the Jet |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Thomas |basis = BAC One-Eleven jet plane |vehicle = Aircraft |type = Jet plane |fuel_type = Jet fuel |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 545 mph |builder(s) = British Aircraft Corporation |year_built = 1963 |company = Sodor Airport }} '''Jeremy' is a jet plane who lives at the Sodor Airport. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Thomas first met Jeremy when he was on his way with a group of children from the airport to a picnic. When Jeremy told him how great it was to be a jet plane, Thomas thought that he was boasting about it and decided never to talk to Jeremy ever again. Thomas soon became upset that Jeremy did not have to wait for signals or stop because of cows on the line, but after Jeremy warned him about a thunderstorm, Thomas picked up the children at the picnic and returned to the airport to ask Jeremy if the children could have their picnic in his hangar. Jeremy agreed and Thomas then thought of him as a really useful jet plane. Jeremy once took the Duke and Duchess of Boxford back to the Mainland. He helped out on the search for Thomas when he went missing and jet streamed a colourful smoke for the celebration of Great Waterton. In the twentieth series, it is revealed he delivers letters to the North Pole at Christmas. Personality Jeremy is a jet plane who lives at the Sodor Airport. Being a light aircraft, he enjoys being able to tear through the air at speed, see things from the air that others on the ground cannot and not encountering the obstacles that a steam engine might. As such, Jeremy can have quite a proud, inflated view of himself and may inadvertently put down the usefulness of an engine friend by speaking without thinking. Jeremy will shrug off, rarely acknowledge or choose to ignore the many things that his engine friends can do that he cannot. But Jeremy has a very positive nature and is always happy to team up and lend a hand for the benefit of others, completely putting aside his one-upmanship to be a good friend. Technical Details Basis Jeremy is based on a 1963 BAC One-Eleven Airliner. Jeremy'sprototype.jpg|Jeremy's Basis Jeremy'sprototype2.png Livery Jeremy is painted white with a blue drop design on the top of his cockpit. Appearances Television Series= * 'Series 11' - Dream On , Thomas and the Spaceship and Percy and the Left Luggage * 'Series 12' - Excellent Emily * 'Series 20' - Letters to Santa Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery Music Videos * Series 10 - H is for Harold, Navigation and There's Always Something New * The Great Discovery - Where, oh Where is Thomas? and Thomas, You're the Leader Learning Segments * Series 10 - Who Can Take Them? and What Did Harold See? }} |-| Other Media= and Sky Spotting * 2008 - Percy and the Left Luggage * 2009 - Luggage Lorry * 2010 - Ready, Jet Set, Go! * 2011 - Post Train Plane! * 2013 - Hover Bother! and Ready, Jet Set, Go! Jeremy also appeared in the magazine story, Take Off with Terence. Books * 2008 - Jeremy and Thomas and the Jet Plane }} Trivia *Jeremy is the only character created by Abi Grant that isn't related to Jack and the Pack. * Despite making multiple appearances in the series, Jeremy has only spoken in his debut episode. * Jeremy's Take Along character card features a picture of an ordinary aeroplane instead of Jeremy. * According to the Official Website, Jeremy is the only named plane on Sodor. However, Tiger Moth is also a named plane on the island. * Jeremy has a windscreen covering his eyes. This is presumably so that he can have a better view while flying. * In Jeremy's CGI debut in Letters to Santa, he was not given an actual render and was merely represented by an image of his TrackMaster toy. * Jeremy's face design (eyes where his cockpit window would be) is a standard on most cartoon planes. He is the only aeroplane with this design. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Wood * Take Along * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Bachmann * My Thomas Story Library * Boss * Capsule Plarail es:Jeremy he:ג'רמי ja:ジェレミー pl:Jeremiasz ru:Джереми Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Aircraft Category:The Main Line Loop Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Sodor Airport